Tiny Green Bean Lightning Machine
by GreenCkm
Summary: Izuku Diagnosed with a quirk that keeps him at the age of 3 but his quirk isn't that simple and takes time to figure out. With support from his mom and his childhood friend Katsuki can Izuku be a hero? (Nice Bakugou) Cross-Posted on AO3
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Tiny Green Bean Lighting Machine**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

I Am Back but with some bad and good news I am starting a new story and have officially decided to stop Green Spark, if you don't know it it was my old fanfic and I didn't really like where it was going I was attempting to change it but I still didn't like it but during that time I thought up a better idea that I could go with but anyways I hope you enjoy.

P.S Nothing Scientific I say here is true it is me completely bullshiting science so no plot holes exist hopefully.

* * *

**Musutafu, Japan, Quirk Clinic**

"Doctor as you've heard over the phone for some reason Izuku has stopped growing it's been a few months and hasn't grown since reaching 3 and I talked to other doctors and they said it might be quirk related " said a worried woman with forest-green hair while cradling a small greenish black haired child.

"Ms Midoriya I understand you are worried but calm down we just need to take a blood sample to see if it's a quirk and we will notify you when we find out but most likely it is a quirk side effect, speaking of which what are you and your husband's quirk" said the the doctor attempting to calm down the worried Mother.

"Well my quirk is semi-youth my aging process slows down and my husband's is a slight boosting quirk that boost his strength, speed, stamina, endurance and etcetera. But what does this have to do with Izuku?"Inko responded and questioned.

"Well you see a child can have either a stronger version of one of the parents quirk or a combination of the two, Izuku here most likely has a stronger version of your quirk Ms Midoriya."responded the doctor. "But moving on we'll need a blood sample to see if there is an active quirk gene and hope to see if his quirk might affect his growth."said the doctor

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Inko made her way over to the clinic and was directed to the doctor's room, Inko opened the door and sat down waiting for the doctor to come in. The door opens to reveal the doctor.

"Ah yes Ms Midoriya, we have taken a look at your son's quirk genes and it comes out as positive so your son's quirk is active and it's as we've thought, Izuku's quirk is not allowing for him to grow but we don't know what it'll mean for his mental growth but we won't know for may be about a year or so," explained the doctor

"Wait so he'll be stuck at 3 for the rest of his life?" questioned the fairly worried Midoriya. "Yes, I'm sad to say he won't be growing up, oh and I almost forgot to say we'll need to check up on Izuku every 3 months or so to make sure he is perfectly fine," said the doctor answering Inko's question. "But how about his hair and his teeth because his hair has still been growing even with this quirk active and his teeth have also grown in," asked the overly nervous mother. "Ah yes natural growth of hair will happen but it looks like teeth probably not, oh if you're worried about Izuku not growing all his teeth don't worry it is his adult teeth, he'll keep growing till he has a full set but no teeth will fall out ,but on the other hand it looks like puberty will never happen we can get into details about this when he's old enough to be here and listen but most physical aging will not appear like body hair or facial hair and no growth in height but that's to be expected" ranted the doctor.

"Well that answers most of my questions but can he go to school doctor," asked Inko. "Yes but he'll have to avoid physical education and any physical exertion but I can provide that fairly simply," answered the doctor. "Well I have to find a way to break it to him" Inko thought to herself.

* * *

**Midoriya Family Apartment**

"Mitsuki I'm back now" said Inko as she entered her home. "Oh Inko you're back, I've been fine Katsuki and Izuku have been just playing in Izuku's room, so what did the doctor say about Izuku's quirk, is it why he hasn't grown" said Mitsuki. "Yeah uh… the doctor he said that Izuku has a quirk and it is responsible for Izuku's lack of growth but I don't know if I should tell him now and if I do when," said Inko as she sat down next to Mitsuki.

"Fine how about this once Katsuki gets his quirk tell Izuku about his because now isn't the time to worry them there just babies," said Mitsuki calmly. "But the doctors need check ups every 3 months" said Inko. "Well then let's tell him now and we can tell Katsuki as well" said Mitsuki trying to console Inko. "I just hope it'll go well with Izuku because I know he wants to be a hero but how can I let him go if his quirk keeps him as a baby and how would it even work with school," said Inko sadly. "What are you saying Inko if he stays as a kid he'll always be cute forever just be happy for now his quirk doesn't matter yet so just tell him me and Katsuki will leave you so you have your moment to tell him without my brat being too mean,"said Mitsuki. "You know what you're right I have to tell Izuku about his quirk whether I feel bad or not he needs to know,"said Inko. "I'll call Katsuki down so you can talk to him alone, KATSUKI GET DOWN HERE WE'RE LEAVING" yelled Mitsuki and in response. "COMING" yelled Katsuki as he ran down and Izuku followed.

After Katsuki and Mitsuki left Inko and Izuku were sitting at the table in silence for a few minutes till Inko said, "Izuku I need to tell you something" and Izuku responded quickly and said "what mamma", "Izuku you have a quirk-" but the instant Inko said that word Izuku was hyper with excitement and asked "W-what's my quirk mamma," "Well we don't know if this is your entire quirk but your quirk makes you stay 3 years old," "W-wait what mamma I'm not gonna grow big and strong like All Might" "I'm sorry Izuku but no you can't, I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry." as she said her words she hugged Izuku sobbing.

* * *

A/N:So that was the first chapter, the next chapter will be Izuku's POV.

I would like to explain how Izuku's quirk will work so Izuku will stay at the physical age of three but every single day he is alive he gets a bit more stronger but the change is like in increments of lets say 0.1 and this is of his current strength so as a 3 year old and only after I'd say 3 months and a week I'd say he has a 9.7 strength multiplier but he is still only three so I say fanfic bullshit time his muscle will not ever change in shape so no buff baby but he'll still be strong as ever, it just takes time for him to figure out his quirk.


	2. Chapter 2: The Baby That Never Grows Up

**Tiny Green Bean Lightning Machine**

**Chapter 2: The Baby That Never Grows Up**

Katsuki will be what I call nice and protective Katsuki oh and no relationships with baby bean also I'll add an Izuku strength multiplier counter here Izuku Strength Multiplier: 9.7 (0.1 increase per day) P.S Izuku will not be getting One For All, I might give it to Mirio or Kirishima

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Musutafu Daycare**

"So Izuku my mom told me we had to leave because you and your mom needed to talk so what was it" said Katsuki. "Um my mom need to um need to, K-kacchan could you not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," said Izuku very quietly and shy. "Um yeah ok,"said Katsuki confused. "Well you see Kacchan I-I got a quirk," with that word Katsuki was even more confused "Why would Izuku not want to share he got a quirk" thought Katsuki then he responded "Izuku what's your quirk then,". "My quirk is-is well it keeps me as a baby I won't grow up I can't be a strong Hero with you Kacchan," "What are you saying Izuku we still can be heroes you don't have to be fighting you can just help in another way come on,"."Well my mom told me that it would be dangerous," Izuku responded, "Well then I'll protect you I'll grow up and protect you if you join as my sidekick, your mom will see" said Katsuki proudly and it honestly helped, "Thanks Kacchan," Izuku said happily wiping away his tears.

**1 Year Later**

* * *

"Oh cool your quirk's so awesome Katsuki" "Awesome" "You're So Cool" said a few kids. "Oh an amazing quirk for a hero", "A flashy quirk for a flashy hero" said the caretakers. "That's so cool Kacchan you're gonna be an awesome hero," said Izuku and Katsuki turned to look at Izuku Katsuki responded by saying "Yeah I'm Gonna be an awesome hero"

"It looks like everyone in this classroom has gotten their quirks so far how amazing is that all of you are trying to be heroes right" said one of the caretakers, "But what about Izuku he doesn't have his quirk yet," "Yeah what about him," "But what's his quirk he never responds when I ask him,"

"Yeah you're right," says the group of kids as Izuku starts to shiver."Umm Umm I'll be right back kids,". "Hey Izuku what's your quirk" another kid asked him. Everyone else was quiet awaiting his answer but the next person to speak wasn't Izuku it was Katsuki "I've seen Izuku's quirk it's just he doesn't want to show it". "Oh really then just tell us," said another kid "No I promised Izuku to not tell anyone," said Katsuki proudly "But we want to know" said one of the kids and another said "Yeah since Izuku won't tell anyone tell us Katsuki," "Yeah tell us" said a bunch of kids everyone surrounded Katsuki but then to everyone's surprise Izuku yelled "Leave Kacchan alone or I'll or I'll um" "Or you what" says one of the kids "Yeah if you want us to stop bothering Katsuki just tell us what your quirk is" said one of the kids, "Um-Um m-my q-q-quirk is-is _tokeepmelookinglikethis_," "wait what did you just say," said the kid. "My q-quirk keeps me looking like this," "Hahaha that's too funny" said the slightly older kid.

"Get out of my way Izuku follow me, you didn't have to tell them you idiot I could have gotten out myself out of that easily now those guys might tease you, but don't worry I'll protect you no matter what ok," said Katsuki "Okay Kacchan," said Izuku.

**10 years Later**

* * *

"Hello Aka-bou, aww does wittle baby need help going to the bathroom," snickered the middle schoolers at Izuku, "I-I'm not a baby, I'm a 14 year old like the rest of you," argued Izuku but to his dismay they really didn't care, "Oh really I don't see any 14 year old, all I see a tiny 3 year old are you lost wittle baby," said one of the middle schoolers as the others laugh. Izuku attempted to walk out of the room but was blocked and picked up by his shirt "Let go of me I want to leave,GET OFF OF ME, KACCHAN HE-," Izuku yelled before his mouth was covered " No No No, little kiddie remember telling him might make him fight us. Just then **BOOM **"Who's fighting who here, now get off of Izuku, **BOOM BOOM **"Let's get out of here," said one of the bullies "Yeah I think that's a good idea," said one of the other bullies "I'm getting out of here," said the last bully running off with his friends.

"Tch, Hey Izuku let's go,"said Katsuki dealing with the bullies. Izuku still on the ground , "Thanks Kacchan," said Izuku, "Yeah Yeah let's go winey bunny," said Katsuki walking away, "Hey don't call me that," said Izuku getting up and walking with Katsuki. "So Izuku what was that," said Katsuki , "Uhh what do you mean Kacchan," said Izuku with a drop of sweat rolling off his head, "You know what I mean that bullying earlier, I could easily blast those losers to kingdom come and they'd stop messing with you," said Katsuki. "Kacchan you know you can't do that the school is already giving you a pardon for the last fight and that's only because I was there and they were the one's ganging up on you," said Izuku. "Ahh I understand Mom, but seriously you know me I'd only scare them off I'd never actually blast them," said Katsuki, "Well you're right about one thing I know you well enough that you wouldn't risk being a hero for some stupid bullies," Izuku responded.

As Izuku and Katsuki walk towards home "Hehehe Perfect Victims," said a mysterious deep voice as it jumped out of the manhole cover it was under, the voice was revealed to be a giant green slime. "Izuku ru-," Katsuki tried to tell before the slime grabbed him and covered his mouth Katsuki tried to struggle to get out of the slime's grasp. "Just stay still kid only a few seconds and it'll be over, who would have thought **HE** would have been here,"said the Slime Monster with mass disdain.

As Katsuki was in the slime's grasp he was wondering what happened to Izuku, he hoped Izuku got far away but he wasn't giving up though, he was brainstorming "How do I get myself out of this situation I can't use my quirk unless I want to crush myself and I can't move because he's constricting my movement think, think," as Katsuki was thinking he heard something, "Let go of Kacchan you big bully let go," said Izuku as he threw his backpack at the villain, " OWW YOU BRAT, GET BACK HERE," said as he saw the hole that Izuku made from the backpack being thrown meanwhile Izuku saw what he did and was surprised but was then snapped out of his trance when he saw the villain running at him, so Izuku started running away but much faster but because of that he tripped. " Woah ow ow ow ,THIS IS YOUR CHANCE KACCHAN," Izuku yelled both distracting the villain and signaling Katsuki. "Heh Thanks Izuku it's perfect," thought Katsuki as he activated his quirk, blowing up all the slime on him and any leftovers receded, "UHG YOU BRATS," said the villain but was interrupted by someone else "**TEXAS SMASH**" the attack blew away the villain and knocked it out unconscious as well as blowing a fairly strong wind and knock up some dust.

When the dust settled it revealed the figure that both Katsuki and Izuku could only hope to have seen in real life it was ALL MIGHT. "ALL MIGHT" said by both Izuku and Katsuki in pure amazement. "**HAHAHA WELL I HAVE SEEM TO HAVE MET SOME FANS BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME BUT I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE IF NOT FOR MY MISTAKE OF FOLLOWING THE VILLAIN INTO THE SEWER YOU BOTH WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS INCIDENT**," Katsuki was the first one to speak,"Oh no need it's was worth it just to meet you All Might well for both of us," "**WELL I AM GOING TO BRING IN THIS VILLAIN**," All Might said as he brought out an empty soda bottle to put the villain in, "**WELL CITIZENS I'LL BE OFF**," as All Might got into position to jump and flew out with insane force.

"Izuku are you okay we just saw All Might, I thought you'd be all over this and go into super fan mode," Katsuki said with a slight chuckle, "Hey I was not I am just trying to process everything that just happened ,when I threw my backpack it put a hole through him and I felt like electricity was flowing through my arm and the same thing happened when I was running away from the villain," said Izuku while looking at his arms and then his legs wondering and had a suspicion on what is happening, "Huh electricity through you arms and legs huh," said Katsuki and he as well had the same suspicion as Izuku, "It must be my/your quirk," said Izuku and Katsuki at the same time and they look at each other with Izuku smiling and Katsuki smiling proud as they walk home.

**Midoriya Residence**

* * *

Katsuki opens the door for Izuku and says goodbye as Katsuki makes his way home, Izuku enters and yells "Mom I'm home!,". "Baby you're back what took you so long," Inko asks , Izuku remembers his talk with Katsuki earlier "Don't tell your mom about this if she found out about the villain incident we're both dead," Izuku remembers his response, "What do we do about the theory about my quirk how do we explain that," yet Katsuki just said "Later,". "Um well we kind of saw All Might on our way back," said Izuku, "Wait you saw All Might what happened was there a villain attack," Inko asked very worried. "Well kinda he was cleaning up a minor villain and me and Kacchan just so happened to see him on the shortcut we use," said Izuku worried the truth might slip. "Hmm ok Izuku just stay safe I don't want you to get hurt you know that," said Inko slightly strictly. "I understand Mom I'll make sure to stay out of trouble" Izuku said but clearly remembering the slime villain and his bullies, Izuku starts to walk towards the stairs and his leg starts to sting and his mom has clearly noticed, "Izuku I saw that, what happened, come down so I can see," Izuku was mentally face palming at himself, he was so close to not letting the truth slip but it might come out because of this, "Yes mom coming," Izuku said as he made his way back to the kitchen table, he sat down on the chair as Inko rolled up his pant leg and saw the scrap from the villain encounter, "Izuku care to explain this," Inko asked looking slightly angry, "Um I fell while I was in school," Izuku tried to lie but his mom was obviously not buying it, "Izuku just tell me the truth whatever it is I promise I won't be mad at you," said Inko. "Really you won't be mad," asked Izuku hopefully, "I won't, ok," said Inko. Then Izuku decided to tell when he ended with when he came back she asked two things, "Izuku why did you lie to me and what is this electricity that you felt in your arms and legs," Izuku answered both, "I didn't want to worry you when the Villain came to attack… … , oh and the electricity was, well me and Kacchan think it might be my quirk, staying there could only be part of my quirk so me and Kacchan were going to go to the quirk clinic to see," said Izuku proudly. "Hmm then Izuku would you like to go to the quirk clinic when we come back tomorrow," said Inko, "Ok then," said Izuku happily.

* * *

A/N: Well how was this chapter Not Bad I'd say so at least and just so you all know Izuku's power multiplier is 410.3, man that is insane, let's see how this works out. See you next time


	3. Chapter 3: Change

**Tiny Green Bean Lightning Machine**

**Chapter 3: Change**

To all who are reading most of these chapters will be written ahead of time and with a certain schedule I'd like to up hold I will upload weekly on Saturdays from 4pm - 9pm just so school and anything else doesn't get in the way and so I have time to write. I will try to upload in this schedule if not expect a double upload the week after I'll try not to do double uploads often so without further ado let's begin. P.S Kinda boring beginning.

* * *

**Quirk Clinic**

"So Ms Midoriya you're saying that your son Izuku has a mutated quirk," said the doctor. "Yes my son told me that he was running faster than he could usually and tripped scraping his leg, he also threw his backpack into a wall and it kinda left an indent ," said Inko kind of lying in how she and Izuku found out. "So Izuku it says here your quirk is Growth Stunt, a quirk that keeps you at a certain age physically ,hmm well we'll need to do some testing to see how we didn't detect this at first, if what your son is saying is true there must have been something off with our testing we did during our 2 year check ups. Well what we will be doing is testing Izuku's physical abilities weekly for 2 months if your claim is true. Now a nurse will be coming in to move you both to the testing area," said the doctor as he left the room.

**A Few Minutes Later …**

A nurse entered the room and led Izuku and his mother to the quirk testing room. "If you could move onto the treadmill Mr Midoryia," said the nurse. Izuku moved onto the treadmill and the nurse said "I will now start the treadmill start running and see if you can activate your quirk,". The treadmill turned on and Izuku started to run, Izuku began to think he doesn't know how to activate my quirk, "Um I don't know how exactly to activate my quirk," said Izuku. "Hmm well Mr Midoriya try and remember how you activated your quirk last time," said the nurse. Izuku tried to think about how to activate his quirk and couldn't really think of anything. The nurse tried to turn up the speed on the treadmill to see if Izuku would activate his quirk on instinct but in the end it didn't really work. "Hmm, let's move on to the strength portion here's a punching bag with a strength gauge, just try and punch it with all your strength," Izuku moved to the punching bag and punched the bag as hard as he could but it barely moved and on the gauge was a number 0. "Well that test was unsuccessful and doesn't really show any proof of another part of your quirk if you can successfully show the doctor your quirk you may be able to reschedule in all honesty just try replicating the past situation in a way or just a situation you need to run.. Inko and Izuku left slightly disappointed, "So Izu do you want Kastsuki to come over to help you with this," asked Inko trying to cheer up Izuku, "Um yeah," replied Izuku still bitter from a wasted trip.

**The Next Day(Afternoon)**

* * *

As Izuku and Katsuki were walking back home "Hey Kacchan could you stay at my house today the doctors can't help me with my quirk because I can't get it to work," Izuku asked Bakugou, "Izuku how am I supposed to help you if you don't know aren't you the quirk scientist here not me," Bakugou replied. "Well this is my quirk and I just study other peoples quirks that have been fully developed but the nurse said to make a situation I need to run or throw a punch or just use strength in general," said Izuku hoping that Bakugou would agree. "Agh you know what I'll help you Izuku but you owe me Izuku and I'll need to talk to my mom," said Bakugou as he gave in to Izuku's demands, "Yes, and this means I'll be a hero to once we find out my quirk I won't be useless so watch out Kacchan I'll might be the number one next " Izuku cheered in excitement and hope. "Oh yeah dream on Izuku I'll be number one why not settle for second it's a decent placing or better yet my sidekick we would at least share the title but mostly me," said Katsuki confidently as Izuku looked towards Bakugou they both laughed "Well first you need to stop cursing for good if you want that number one spot," said Izuku humorously, "Hey I haven't cursed in a week give me that at least and you still need to work out your quirk Baby Diapers," said Katsuki teasing Izuku. "Hey I do not wear diapers nor am I a baby," Izuku said as they finally made it to Izuku's apartment complex, "So Izuku we could do this in the empty garden space behind your apartment do you think that's good," Katsuki said, "Yeah I think it's a good idea but first let's leave our stuff upstairs and tell my mom you're staying, don't think I'm dropping my need for revenge against that diapers joke," Izuku said as both of them went up to Izuku's apartment and dropped off their things and told both of their mothers.

"Ok Izuku I've been thinking of something you said, you told me if you could recreate the situation you went through so wait here and when I tell you to come over come to me okay," said Katsuki as he turned the corner , "Okay," Izuku says while waiting, "Okay ready come over hear Izuku," said Bakugou a bit further, Izuku walked towards where Bakugou's voice was and then turned the corner to see a wall? But then "**BOOM**" , "Ahhh," screamed Izuku running back a bit activating his quirk by accident and was then followed by maniacal laughter that anybody would think supervillain "Hahahaha," "That's not funny Kacchan," said Izuku, "Oh yes it was but you used your quirk so all's good right," said Katsuki ecstatic with the results of his prank. "Wait you're right I activated my quirk so at least I can activate it hmm, but how do I activate it on command," Izuku said but now in mutter mode. "Hey Izuku, Izuku, Idiot bunny," said Kastuki to get Izuku's attention, "HEY, I am not stupd nor am I a bunny," said Izuku getting out of his mutter mode "That at least got your attention, so I have another idea," Katsuki said expecting Izuku to say something but sees distrust plastered all over Izuku's face , "Hey what's with that look I'm not gonna blast you again," said Katsuki. "Izuku says "Yeah okay just wanted to make sure I wasn't dealing with Lord Explosion Murder here," "Hey that's a decent name I might take that," said Katsuki actually thinking about it. "No, don't even think about it no hero school not even U.A would allow that,". "I know I'm joking you idiot, but anyways I'm thinking if you just think of running with your quirk as just running instead of trying to take a shit," explained Katsuki , "Language," said Izuku , "Hey it's been a week I've at least been trying," said Katsuki, "Yeah but heroes don't curse," Izuku said fairly plainly. "WHATEVER just do what I said it might work," yelled Katsuki "Okay," responded Izuku getting into position.

"Okay begin" Katsuki sounds off with a "**BOOOM**," behind Izuku which scared him again into running, "Hey STOP THAT and what was that about just think of running," said Izuku. "Hey surprising you works and keep going focus on the quirk that you're using and I lied," said Katsuki, "Huh?," said Izuku but then looked in front of him with a wall right in front of him, "HOW DO I STOP," screamed Izuku before he tripped and sent straight into the ground. "Testing 1 unsuccessful control, active quirk," said Katsuki into his phone recording the entire thing. Bakugou walked up to Izuku and pulled him out the ground "This will take a while to figure out won't it Izuku," Katsuki said "This will definitely take time to figure out," Izuku agree.

**Two Months Later**

* * *

"Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, Kacchan are we done yet," said Izuku with labored breath, "What are you talking about Izuku we've only been running for only barely a Kilometer, how are you tired," said Katsuki jogging back towards Izuku, "I hu-have shorter legs, I have to run a lot quicker to keep up to you,"said Izuku still trying to catch his breath, "Then why not run at your own pace," said Katsuki, "I can't because it'd be hard for people to just ignore a random 3 year old running probably more than he should," said Izuku after finally catching his breath and drinking water. "Well I don't know because I'm not slowing down because if I did I would just end up not exercising only like slightly walking faster," said Katsuki. "Hmm, maybe you're quirk's got something you have super speed and super strength maybe you've got super stamina, I mean it's worth a try to help," said Katsuki, "Yeah why not," said Izuku agreeing, "Good I have an idea," Katsuki said, "Uhh why do I feel like I'm in danger," Izuku thought to himself, "Okay Izuku how tired are you now," Katsuki asked with what you'd call a face of evil, "Uhh want a nap," said Izuku nervously backing away from Lord Explosion Murder and then ran, "Hey get back here Izuku I'm not gonna kill you just wait," said Katsuki running after the green bean. As Izuku was running he felt more tired but then a rush of energy was felt throughout his entire body as well as the usual electricity springing off of him and he boosted off, Bakugou saw this increase in speed and yelled "HEY YOU STUPID GREEN BEAN BABY STOP AND GET BACK HERE,". Izuku heard it and was somehow not deafened, "Kacchan are you sure that your quirk is explosion and not your voice how was it that loud," said Izuku, "Hey, let's just say I get that from a certain someone in my family, _my mom_," said Katsuki and the last part Izuku didn't really hear but he could guess and bet his money on his guess.

"So Izuku have you checked at the Quirk Clinic on about your quirk," said Katsuki while Izuku spat out his drink "So I'm taking that as a no," said Katsuki, "I forgot, I was so busy doing this whole finding out my quirk well tomorrow then," said Izuku, "All right Izuku you know how to activate everything on command right," asked Katsuki, "Yeah I know think of it like a switch or button punch it when I need it.

**Quirk Clinic**

* * *

"Okay Mom I'm going to explain my quirk to the doctor and I also have the video proof to show the doctor and nurse too," Izuku said, "Well ok but you sure you want to go through this you're stuck as a 3 year old Izu and I don't want to deter you from your dream but are you sure you want to be a hero, I'm just worried is all," Inko said worried over Izuku's decision to become a hero. The doctor entered the room "Okay Ms Midoryia your son has proof of this new quirk we can see," said the doctor, "Yes sir, right here," said Izuku holding a usb with the videos of his quirk. The doctor plugs the usb into the computer and looks through all of them without any sounds but sees Izuku's quirk clearly, "Hmm, okay well Mr Midoryia your quirk needs to be checked out now before we officially change your quirk info we must take a test on it and several other things. "Yes I knew it," said Izuku.

**2 Weeks After Testing**

"So Young man your quirk to explain when you turned three your body stopped growing from what we have seen your body strengthens with each day since you turning 3," said the doctor, "The only problem is that we don't know how many multipliers you have but thanks to what you have given us and knowledge of your father's quirk Power Boost the ones you have shown are speed, muscle output and stamina, while your father had these as well as defense and reaction speed also it was a 3 times multiplier while yours is about a 400 strength multiplier, we can also expect the defense and reaction speed to transfer to your quirk so overall a very strong quirk now what would you like to call your quirk young man," said the doctor, "I want to call it Trade off,"said Izuku.

* * *

A/N: So Chapter three is done now so I hope you've Enjoyed gonna go and work on chapter 4

-Author


	4. Chapter 4: UA Exam

**Tiny Green Bean Lightning Machine**

**Chapter 4: UA Entrance Exam**

So Chapter 4 I would like to tell those who are reading to please follow the story if you want more and those reading on AO3 subscribe I guess but on to chapter 4.

Izuk's Current Multiplier is 429.1

P.S Spikey I don't care how others spell it but I spell it like that, no Spiky, it looks wrong to me at least, sorry for incorrect grammar if it bothers you

* * *

**UA Auditorium **

"Hey Kacchan look our seats," said Izuku as they went to sit in the row labeled Aldera Junior High. "Huh our arenas are different I got Site A and Izuku you got Site C," said Katsuki, "Yeah your right, I guess they don't want us to team up together,"said Izuku. "ALL RIGHT LITTLE LISTENERS LET ME HERE A, YEAH," said Present Mic as he entered from the left of the stage. "YEAH," yelled Izuku but being the only one to say anything made some people laugh as others were either laughing or attempting to hide it or wondering why a small child is in U.A but Izuku was turning redder than a cherry. A "Pftt," squeezed out of Bakugou's mouth and Izuku heard this and was quick to turn towards Katsuki. "Hey don't laugh at me," Izuku whispered trying his best to not disturb anyone else, "How can I you just embarrassed your in front of everyone," said Katsuki still laughing slightly to the displeasure of a certain Blue haired teen. "So kiddos there are Three Faux Villains you'll be fighting each one has a point value and each higher point value is even stronger, yes 7111" said Present Mic.

"Excuse me I looked on the handout for the UA exams it says there should be 4 faux villains, I will not stand for this, this is UA the best Hero school a mistake like this shouldn't happen and you in the back with the blonde spikey hair stop making a ruckus and why bring that child with you if you aren't taking this exam seriously then leave," said the blue haired young man. "HEY WE ARE BOTH HERE TO TAKE THE EXAM YOU POMPOUS BAS- mmphm," yelled Katsuki but was stopped by Izuku covering Bakugou's mouth, "Uhh sorry you can continue," Izuku said utterly embarrassed. "Uhh anyways Examinee 7111 there is one more Faux Villain but it is more an obstacle than a thing you should fight it is worth no points and there's no reason should anyone go after it but anyways exam orientation is over to your designated zones everyone," said Present Mic. "Mmmphm," Katsuki said still muffled by Izuku, "Oh sorry Kacchan," Izuku said as he let go of Katsuki, "Thanks Izuku, now let's get going," said Katsuki.

* * *

**At Test Site C**

Izuku arrived at site C and saw a familiar face, "What is a child doing here where is your caretaker, where is that spikey haired boy from earlier," said the boy with blue hair. "Hey I am not a child I am an examinee, I am 14 and Kacchan is in site A we're classmates so we were placed in different testing zones," said Izuku pouting a bit, "But anyways I was here to say sorry for how Kacchan reacted," Izuku said bowing down apologetically. "Um yes it's okay but I'm Tenya Iida and you are," asked Iida but as Izuku tried to reply. "READY EXAMINEES IT'S TIME TO START," said Mic as the door opened as everyone looked in surprise. Izuku and Iida were the first two to blast off and left everyone else behind, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THERE'S NO GO SIGNAL IN REAL LIFE," said Present Mic

As Izuku raced off he saw three 1-pointers "Good points," Izuku thought as he rushed forward and punched through two of them "Ow, I guess it's still metal no matter how hard I can punch," said Izuku to himself. Izuku punched the third 1-pointer and ran off to find more. Izuku spotted four 3-pointers and drop kicked two of them into the other two. Izuku continued to run to try and find more faux villains

**At Site A**

"NOW DIE," Katsuki yelled as he blasted five 2-pointers into bits while saving a two guys stuck under some rubble, panting "72 points not good enough let's see if I can reach 100 I wonder how much Izuku has by now," said Katsuki. "Awesome that's manly," said a guy with red hair he decided to walk up to Katsuki, "Hey dude that was super manly," said the red haired boy "Huh what did you say shark face," asked Katsuki, "Hey cool it all I said was that it was cool that you saved those guys over there," said the boy, "By the way I'm Eijiro Kirishima and you are," asked Kirishima. Sigh " I'm Katsuki Bakugou," said Katsuki slightly annoyed

**In the Overseers Room**

"Mmm, a very good batch of students this year wouldn't you say Nezu," said Snipe, "Yes indeed, but I think we need to spice things up," said Nezu the bear/dog/mouse animal as he pressed the button. Suddenly the ground in all of the sites started to rumble.

**Site A**

"What the hell's going on," said Kirishima, "You Shark face I'm gonna take a look from the sky follow me," Katsuki said as he picked up Kirishima and blasted up towards one of the fake buildings and landed on the roof. "What is that thing," Kirishima said in shock of the Zero-pointer, "That's the Zero Pointer, are you kidding me," said a shocked Kirishima. "Go and run to the safe zones I'm gonna take that thing out," said Katsuki, "Are you serious, you know what I'm going too," said Kirishima. "Well suit yourself," said Katsuki as he blasted off towards the Zero-Pointer. "Hey get back here I can fight it if I'm stuck up here," said Kirishima. "Take the STAIRS," said Katsuki. "Dang, I'll get there first instead,"said Kirishima as he ran off towards that Zero-Pointer.

**Site C**

"Okay 84 points not bad," Izuku thought to himself, then suddenly the ground started to shake, "What is going on," Izuku thought, the shaking stopped, "Let's go take a look," Izuku said jumping into the air and saw the giant Zero-Pointer, "Hmm Kacchan you're probably thinking what I'm thinking, I'm gonna beat it," thought Izuku as he jumped towards the Zero-Pointer. "Huh," Izuku thought he saw a girl trapped under the rubble and about to be crushed by the Zero-Pointer, "Pressure Blast," Izuku yelled out delivering a blast of air straight towards the Zero-Pointer and knocking it over and knocking Izuku back in the process. Izuku had a rough landing but got back up and jump back towards the downed Zero-Pointer. Izuku saw the girl that was trapped under the rubble and landed next to her, "Hey are you okay, um Miss," Izuku asked. "Yeah but do you know what that blast of air was," said the girl trapped under the rubble. "Oh yeah that was me I saw you and decided to knock it back," said Izuku, "Wait that was you but well, I can't really say anything so can you help me get out of this rubble," said the girl. "Oh yeah sorry, by the way, my name's Izuku Midoriya," said Izuku while lifting the girl out of the rubble. "Thanks my name's Ochako Uraraka by the way," said Uraraka, "You're welcome but let's get you to a safe zone," said Izuku leaving the Zero-Pointer on the ground and getting Uraraka to the safe zone.

**Site A**

Katsuki was in the air, blasting towards the Zero-Pointer as he arrived he saw Kirishima in the corner of his eye running straight towards the Zero-Pointer as well. The Zero-Pointer was walking and destroying a few buildings with a lot of examinees running, "Hmm pathetic no real hero would run from a villain no matter how strong it is," said Kacchan as he blasted towards it. Kirishima saw that the Zero-Pointer was destroying a lot of buildings with rubble crashing down. " HOWITZER IMPACT," Katsuki yelled destroying the Zero-Pointer and destroyed the surrounding buildings as well as the ground. "Time's Up," said Power Loader. Katsuki left after getting checked up on by recovery girl once then waited outside for Izuku but instead found Kirishima again.

**Site C **

As Izuku got to the safe zone with most of the other examinees he heard a loud explosion in the background, "Yep that's Kacchan," Izuku thought, "Um Midoriya, Midoriya," said Uraraka trying to get the attention of Izuku, "Oh uh, sorry about that just thought of a friend who's also taking this exam," said Izuku, "Really, but uh the test is over now," said Uraraka. "Oh okay well see you later if we both pass then. Izuku left and went to the designated meet up spot but once he reached there he saw Kacchan with a plus 3. "Uh Kacchan who are your new friends," Izuku said teasingly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THESE AREN'T MY FRIENDS," yelled Katsuki, "Bakubro what are you talking about aren't we friends and uh who's this Bakubro, your younger brother or something," said Kirishima. "He's so cute, are you here to pick up your older brother,that's such a cute nickname," said the pink girl, Katsuki growled at the mention of Izuku's nickname for himself, "Hey I am NOT CUTE and I am not his younger brother, I'm fourteen," said Izuku pouting slightly, "AW, You are cute," said the pink girl patting his head, "Um you know he just said he's fourteen right Mina," said the boy with blonde hair, "Ahh screw the details Kaminari," said Mina "Anyways I'm Denki Kaminari, she's Mina Ashido and he's Eijiro Kirishima," said Kaminari introducing everyone. "Anyways Let's Go Izuku, let's leave these guys already," said Katsuki "Oh yeah ok," said Izuku as they left.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Izuku, Izuku, it's HERE," Inko screamed, "What are you talking about mom," asked Izuku till he saw it, "A letter from UA," said Inko, "Mom calm down and put it down so we can see," said Izuku. Izuku took the letter and opened it and inside was a small circular disc and then "**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION**," said the projection of All Might, "Wait All Might, why is he doing this,this is from UA isn't it," Izuku thought and looked back towards the letter to see the UA stamp, as the projection continued "**I AM ALL MIGHT AND AM THE NEWEST FACULTY MEMBER OF UA, BUT MOVING ON YOUNG MAN, YOUR SCORE FOR THE WRITTEN PORTION OF THE EXAM WAS A PERFECT 100, WELL DONE BUT THAT ALONE WON'T GET YOU INTO THE UA HERO COURSE YOUNG MAN BUT YOU PROVED THAT YOU MADE IT WITH 84 VILLAIN POINTS BUT THAT IS NOT ALL YOU ALSO HELPED A YOUNG GIRL FROM DANGER DURING YOUR EXAM**," said the projection All Might as it moved to a video of Uraraka, "Um I would like to give some of my point to the small boy who helped me, I know he definitely has enough points to pass but he helped me so I would like to give this as a thanks," said Uraraka, "Young Miss it's okay you don't have to worry as it is you can't give anyone your points but he will be fine, so you may go," said what Izuku could only recognize as Present Mic, by the voice, "**YOUNG MAN YOU GAIN AN EXTRA 30 RESCUE POINTS FOR SAVING YOUNG URARAKA AND SHE GAINS AN EXTRA 25 FOR TRYING TO SHARE HER OWN, WITH A TOTAL OF 114 POINTS WELCOME YOUNG MIDORIYA TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA**," said projection All Might, "YES," yelled Izuku, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU IZUKU," yelled Inko as it slowly became a hug-fest.

* * *

**At The Bakugou Household**

"HEY BRAT GET DOWN HERE YOU GOT A LETTER FROM UA," yelled Mitsuki, "SHUT UP OLD HAG I'M COMING DOWN," yelled Katsuki, Katsuki came down and took the letter from his mom and walked back up the stairs, "Katsuki where are you going," asked Mitsuki, "To my room, why want to see," questioned Katsuki, "Honey you want to see Katsuki's result," asked Mitsuki, "Uh why not Katsuki, are you okay with it," said Masaru. "You know what whatever," as Katsuki opened the letter to see a disc and then it suddenly turned on "**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION**," said the projection All Might, "Huh All Might was this the reason he was here in Musutafu," thought Katsuki, "**I AM ALL MIGHT AND I AM A NEWEST FACULTY MEMBER OF UA, BUT MOVING ON YOUNG MAN, FOR THE WRITTEN PORTION OF THE EXAM YOU GOT A 97 WHILE THAT MAY BE GOOD YOU WERE AIMING FOR THE HERO CLASS YOU NEED MORE THAN THE WRITTEN PORTION, NOW FOR THE PRACTICAL EXAM YOU GOT 72 POINTS BUT THERE IS MORE, DURING THIS EXAM YOU SAVED A FEW OF THE PARTICIPANTS, THIS IS A SCHOOL FOR HEROES IF WE DIDN'T REWARD EXAMINEES FOR RESCUE WHAT KIND OF HERO SCHOOL WOULD WE BE, FOR THE RESCUE OF 3 EXAMINEES YOU HAVE BEEN REWARDED WITH 90 RESCUE POINTS IN TOTAL YOU HAVE 162 POINTS, WELCOME YOUNG BAKUGOU TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA**," as the projection ended, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON," screamed Mitsuki, "Huh," said Katsuki, "What are you talking about dear," asked Masaru, "HE SAVED SOMEONE, WHO ARE YOU," said Mitsuki snickering, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU OLD BAT, I'M GOING UPSTAIRS," said Katsuki as he went towards his room.

* * *

**A/N:** Well how was that chapter sorry for the almost late upload, Izuku's Power Multiplier 430.5. -End


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Tiny Green Bean Lightning Machine**

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Okay time for Chapter 5, Sorry for the late upload not very good time management but hopefully next chapter comes out on time because I have a week off, Izuku Power Multiplier 430.5, I accidently calculated last chapter the power of Izuku on the first day of UA the actual Power of last chapter was 429.8. And Izuku's Current Power 430.5 Also I read some Comments from AO3 I am going to change how I write dialogue, I usually write in large blocks but for this chapter and maybe from now one if people tell me they like it so comment to tell me.

* * *

**Midoriya Household**

Izuku was having problems, his problem was the UA uniform, Izuku in all the excitement of getting into UA forgot to place in the height parameters for his uniform and got a uniform for a student that's 160 cm tall while Izuku is only 110 cm tall, his mom tried her best in attempting to fix it but what happened was that his clothes are a bit baggy and puffy but short enough that he can actually wear.

Izuku left the house a bit nervous, "Bye Mom," said Izuku.

"Bye Izuku, Have a good day and I am still so proud that you've made it to UA," said Inko.

Izuku walked out of his apartment and walked downstairs and met with Kacchan and walked to school.

"Pftt so Izuku what happened to your uniform, looks like your wearing a stuffed animal," said Katsuki as he began to walk with Izuku to school.

"Hey I just forgot to put in my height for my uniform is all and this is what my mom fixed up for me for now until we can order the right size later," said Izuku pouting as they continued to walk.

Izuku and Katsuki made their way to UA but Izuku got lost, somehow, "Um, uh, where am I," thought Izuku.

"Aww what's a little kiddie like you doing here, are you lost," asked Midnight

"MIDNIGHT," shouted Izuku, "So cool another hero," said Izuku in awe.

"Hmm so you know about me little kid, but kid your not sup- …wait, you're that little chibi during the entrance exam your supposed to be in class A," said Nemuri.

"Huh, hey don't call me a chibi, I'm Izuku and uh, I'm kinda lost," said Izuku.

"Aww aren't adorable, well let's get you to Shota cause he's gonna be angry if your late," said Nemuri.

"Wait who," asked Izuku

"Your homeroom teacher, I won't tell you his hero name cause that'll spoil the surprise," said Nemuri

"Oh ok," said Izuku

"Come on hold my hand," said Nemuri.

"Uh can I not I'm not a kid well, I am a kid but I don't need someone to hold my hand," said Izuku.

"Come on I'm bringing you to class, the least an adorable chibi like you can do is adhere to my wish," said Nemuri

"Ok," said Izuku begrudgingly holding on to Midnight's hand.

As Izuku and Midnight walked towards what Izuku hoped to be the 1-A classroom.

"Okay here it is, Class 1-A," said Nemuri letting go of Izuku's hand.

Izuku said bye to Midnight and opened the door.

* * *

**1-A Classroom 5 Minutes ago**

"Where in the world did Izuku vanish off to," thought Katsuki looking around for a tiny broccoli boy.

"Yo Bakubro," said a voice very familiar to Katsuki. "Hey so are you in 1-A as well," said Kirishima.

"Did you think I wouldn't make it shark face," said Katsuki still looking around.

"So what are you looking for anyways," said Kirishima.

"Not a what, a who," said Katsuki still looking.

"Oh so you mean that kid that was with you during the entrance exam," asked Kirishima.

"Yeah that's who I'm looking for, his name is Izuku Midoriya," said Katsuki

"So the little kid right," said Kirishima.

"Yeah him," said Katsuki

"Hey Bakubro just wait inside for him he'll arrive eventually if he's in 1-A, just take a seat and if he's lost someone might help him, so just chill and wait," said Kirishima

"Ugh why not Izuku's not an idiot, go talk to your friends, I'll just wait for him in my seat and if you see him tell him I'll kick him in the ass for getting lost," said Katsuki.

* * *

**Present**

Izuku opens the door to find Iida and Katsuki arguing, "TAKE YOUR FEET OFF THAT DESK," shouted Iida.

"ONE, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, TWO, I RELAX BEST THIS WAY AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS," shouted Katsuki back at Iida

Izuku ran toward Katsuki, "No cursing Kacchan," Izuku said making himself known to the class as Izuku jump and punch Katsuki and Katsuki blocked by grabbing his hand. While Mina in the background was trying to hug Izuku but Izuku just jumped up and landed on top of the desk.

"Heh nice try," said Katsuki.

"Kacchan you said you wouldn't argue with people at UA nor curse," said Izuku.

"Hey, I said I would try and I told you I wouldn't curse while you were around," said Katsuki.

In the background they both heard a scream, "What was that," Izuku said looking back and seeing what looked to be a yellow bag worm.

"My name is Aizawa Shota, and I'm your homeroom teacher, everyone get seated now," said Aizawa.

"Shota," thought Izuku then he remembered what Midnight said, "Aww aren't adorable, well let's get you to Shota cause he's gonna be angry if your late,".

"Put these on and meet me in the training grounds," Aizawa said holding the school gym uniform.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

"Schools nowadays still perceive that all humans are equal even with in our world of superpowers, when will they get it through their skulls that this world isn't all sunshine and rainbows and teaching the younger generation is the key yet they still don't understand," thought Aizawa as the students made it to the training area. "Ok students you're all going to take a quirk apprehension test," said Aizawa

The students reacted with a "WHHAAAAT,".

"Ok Bakugou you got the highest score on the entrance exam your going to start by example with the soft ball pitch," said Aizawa, "Bakugou the only rules for this is stay within the circle and all quirk use is legible as long as you abide by that first rule," said Aizawa.

Katsuki walked up to the circle in thought, "Hah I'll show them and they'll shit their pants by watching this," Katsuki then yelled, "**DETONATION ROCKET**," as he threw the ball several explosions going off and sending the ball into the sky and into the distance.

"HOLY SHIT," said a kid with balls on his head slightly shaking.

"You can definitely say that again," said Kaminiari just in shock of what Katsuki did.

Aizawa looked at his tablet and turned it towards the students, "1227.4 meters,".

Aizawa began to talk again, " This is the most logical way of testing your abilities,".

"This is Awesome, we get to use our quirks," said Kaminari looking over to Mina.

"Yeah this is gonna be so fun," said Mina, something she'd soon regret.

"Did you just say fun, do you think being a hero is all fun and games, for the next 3 years you'll be training to be a hero if you don't you'll flunk and never be a hero, if you want to have fun with your friends everyday and have no worries your in the wrong school and chosen the wrong career path, how about this whoever get the lowest score gets expelled," said Aizawa.

"Wait what, that's not fair, I mean we just got here and all,you can just expel one of us just like," said Uraraka.

"And you think Villain attacks are fair or Natural Disasters like, tsunamis, hurricanes, earthquakes and forest fires are those fair, NO and life is never fair to anybody and to begin we will start on the 50 meter dash,".

* * *

**50-Meter Dash**

Up first was Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui, though she tried her best it was a waste going against someone with engines in their legs, next up was Ochaco Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro, Uraraka tried her best using her quirk to lighten her clothes and shoes but Ojiro used his tail for extra speed at the start of his run boosting off the ground every so often. Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama, Mina ran across the track with her acid while Aoyama blasted his laser almost all the way across but stopped before the line allowing Mina to get to the finish first, Next was Izuku and Katsuki.

"So Izuku, if I get first for this entire thing you'll ignore my cursing in this school," said Katsuki.

"Hmm then if I win you owe me," said Izuku.

"HA dream on," said Katsuki getting ready and the 50 meter dash started and Izuku was already halfway there while Katsuki was straggling behind.

"Your not gonna beat me," said Katsuki as he sped forward.

Izuku got to the finish and his time was 2.7 seconds and Katsuki's was 3.2 seconds. "Hah beat you on one Kacchan," said Izuku sliding on the ground.

"Godam it, hey don't celebrate yet we have more rounds," said Katsuki.

* * *

**Grip Strength**

Mezo Shoji got 540 kilograms, while Izuku got 420.69 kilograms.

"Nice," said Denki, Kirishima, Mineta, Shoji, Sero and Mina with a thumbs up.

"Well Izuku you got a freebie, I can't just explode the equipment and there is no point I got almost 100 kilograms," said Katsuki.

"Hah another one I beat you at, looks like I'm winning this," said Izuku.

"I win the rest then," said Katsuki.

"Then we'll just see," said Izuku.

* * *

**Standing Long Jump**

Aoyama, Bakugou, Asui, Todoroki, Yoayorozu and Midoryia made it across, while everyone else didn't make the entire jump Mineta got the closest by jumping off his balls but mis jumped and landed on the sand instead of the last ball.

"Tch we both got across, dang I got to get first in the next few competitions or Izuku's got something over my head," said Katsuki .

* * *

**Repeated Side Steps**

Both Izuku and Katsuki lost to the person who got an infinite score on this one which was Mineta Minoru, Izuku could only get up to 62 before tripping up and falling while Katsuki got up to 135 before just getting too tired to continue. Everyone else got around 50-60 before stopping or getting tired some like Kirishima got 110 before just dropping.

"Hah I'm making my way there already," said Katsuki.

"Really I'm still ahead of you tell me that when your ahead Kacchan," said Izuku.

* * *

**Ball Throw**

Uraraka was up and she was the second one to get an infinity, next was Izuku.

"Kacchan already has 1227.4 meters as his score, let's see if I can beat it," Izuku thought walking towards the circle with the ball in his hand. Izuku used some of his strength to jump in the air and throw the ball with the rest of his strength and landed on a scarf ?

"Sigh I thought you would be a problem child and I was right, why did I have to be right, damn," said Aizawa putting Izuku down and showing him his score of 1211.5 meters.

"Wait a second I recognize that scarf, Mr Aizawa what's your quirk," asked Izuku

"Why would I tell you problem child," said Aizawa still very irritated.

"Umm because I think I know who you are, I just want to confirm it with your quirk," said Izuku.

"It's illogical and a waste of time but I'll do it tomorrow instead because we still have the rest of the tests to do," said Aizawa.

**Distance Run**

The winner was Yaoyorozu, she made a bike and stayed the longest, second belonged to Todoroki, third Iida, four Izuku and fifth was Katsuki.

**Seated Toe Touch**

It was fairly boring but Katsuki got the highest score lasting way longer than even Izuku.

**Sit-ups**

Also Boring but the person that got the highest score was Kirishima and Izuku and Katsuki tied with the same score.

* * *

"Now we are done with all the tests, we will see the results and who gets expelled," said Aizawa and then the mood just went cold and everyone minus a few were tense. The projection was displayed and everyone was in relief except one person and that was MIneta Minoru.

"NOOOOOO I JUST GOT HERE, I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO LOOK AT GIRLS YET," yelled Mineta getting disturbed looks from everyone outside and Aizawa to start talking.

"That is the second reason why you'll be expelled you have no desire to be a hero you only want fame and women there is no potential in you at all, I admit there are people like you in the hero world at least they have some potential you on the other hand don't," said Aizawa walking away with a resounding comment "Meet me in the principal's office afterschool," and with that the rest of the class was dismissed. "Oh yeah, don't forget to pick up the syllabus for the class," said Aizawa leaving.

* * *

**Score**

**1\. Izuku Midoriya 9. Eijiro Kirishima 17. Denki Kaminari**

**1\. Katsuki Bakugou 10. Mina Ashido 18. Kyoka Jiro**

**3\. Shoto Todoroki 11. Ochaco Uraraka 19. Toru Hagakure**

**4\. Momo Yaoyorozu 12. Koji Koda 20. Mineta Minoru**

**5\. Tenya Iida 13. Rikido Sato**

**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami 14. Tsuyu Asui**

**7\. Mezo Shoji 15. Yuga Aoyama**

**8\. Mashirao Ojiro 16. Hanta Sero**

* * *

**END**


End file.
